pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Build talk:Team - Contagion Spike
__TOC__ Best use of contagion ever outside of weak EoE bombs, perhaps. --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']]/sysop 04:36, 10 October 2007 (CEST) :TAKE THAT BACK EDRU! [[User:Misfate|'Misfate']] 04:37, 10 October 2007 (CEST) :That's a DE build for ya. [[User:Mgrinshpon|'—ǥrɩɳsɧ']][[User talk:Mgrinshpon|'ƿoɲ']] 04:37, 10 October 2007 (CEST) Any comments on the Contagion builds themselves? Those are the bars I'm least sure about. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 04:39, 10 October 2007 (CEST) :Is 9 prot needed or do you need it to counter the sac from contagion and dark aura? [[User:Misfate|'Misfate']] 04:42, 10 October 2007 (CEST) ::It's to help counter the sac. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 04:43, 10 October 2007 (CEST) Chilblains seems kinda meh to me because of the big energy cost and low curses. But I guess the AoE enchant stripping + poison kinda makes up for it. -- Wizardboy777(T/ ) 04:47, 10 October 2007 (CEST) :I Would go for 8 Curses for 2 enchantment stripping and lowering Protection Prayers, but then again you have less heal to counter the sac ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'InfestedHydralisk']] 19px 12:51, 10 October 2007 (CEST) lol wut --InternetLOL 00:14, 11 October 2007 (CEST) :lol, the trophy is everywhere! ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'InfestedHydralisk']] 19px 00:21, 11 October 2007 (CEST) User:Cheese_Slaya/Contagion_Pressure. Tons of damage.[[User:Teh Uber Pwnzer|''' --Teh Uber Pwnzer']] 00:24, 11 October 2007 (CEST) :Build stealer :(.— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 05:27, 11 October 2007 (CEST) ::Actually, I only saw yours after I made the version that was on my Sandbox. InfestedHydralisk told me to make a Contagion Build, so I did. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] [[user talk:Defiant Elements|+talk'']] 05:29, 11 October 2007 (CEST) :::i still feel cheated:(.— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 05:32, 11 October 2007 (CEST) ::::this looks really good....and those builds r really similar...lol--I Am Ant 05:51, 11 October 2007 (CEST) :::::That was liek my one build that i thought no one else would ever think up... but that's DE for ya.— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 06:01, 11 October 2007 (CEST) HB war too costly. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 06:11, 11 October 2007 (CEST) :imo prof=war/mesmer hammer=12+1+1 strength=11+1 dom=6HeadbuttBashBlowStrikeFlailChargeBreakerSignet/build flail is less energy entensive, can run relics, zealous is still needed either way.— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 06:22, 11 October 2007 (CEST) EDIT: just realized its the same amount of energy skills either way, but 2 have long recharges, and hex breaker is only for relics/total emergency cancel of flail.— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 06:24, 11 October 2007 (CEST) A RC monk could heal alot if you keep respreading the conditions. maybe? ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'InfestedHydralisk']] 19px 12:44, 11 October 2007 (CEST) :Also, wouldn't Words of Comfort be nice to heal the Contagion Nec's much easyer? ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'InfestedHydralisk']] 19px 16:29, 11 October 2007 (CEST) You mention Angoron's Gaze, but it's not in the variants and neither in the bar. It's not a big problem, but still it should be fixed. [[User:Godliest|'†Godliest†']] -- ''My Sandbox'' 19:54, 12 October 2007 (CEST) Wow I don't think i can believe that this uses the following skills well: #Headbutt. #Contagion. #Signet of Midnight #It's Just A Flesh Wound #Burning Speed Just wow — Skakid9090 22:04, 12 October 2007 (CEST) :That's pretty much the point. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 02:14, 13 October 2007 (CEST) Update They just gave you the perfect way for Cracked Armor: Aggressive Refrain. Dragnmn talk 22:44, 12 October 2007 (CEST) :Simply Magnificent. [[User:Beast194|'''Beast]][[User_talk:Beast194|194']] 23:22, 12 October 2007 (CEST) ::yeah, ima change it right now.— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 00:02, 13 October 2007 (CEST) Bob Fregman's Vote Not a big deal, however, while I agree that the adjacent factor can be a problem, I tend to disagree with the feasibility of enchantment removal as a counter for the simple reason that both the Monks as well as the Necromancer's themselves use enough conditions that short of Gaze, Shatterstorm, or an equivalent skill, Contagion should not be being stripped. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] [[user talk:Defiant Elements|+talk'']] 05:09, 13 October 2007 (CEST) :Well, considering how 90% of HA teams are either spiritway(NR/Tranq is bad for contagion+dark aura) or a spike(usually with gaze), I'm doubtful that this would be very successful in HA atm. --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']]/sysop 06:43, 13 October 2007 (CEST) ::They can still be kept up indefinately...— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 07:03, 13 October 2007 (CEST) ::Meh. My 200 DPS kills your spirits :). Besides which, this build is capable of rolling teams so quickly that it really shouldn't matter. By the time those spirits really start taking a toll, or by the time you're getting hit with Gazes, you've either obliterated the other team or you're gonna lose anyway. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 07:07, 13 October 2007 (CEST) :::Perhaps you simply mistyped, but what does causing conditions have to do with enchantment removal? Gaze is a fairly popular skill in many builds, and 1 gazer could permenetly shut down one necro. Even rend enchantments is currently able to accomplish that task. If contagion is stripped then the build literally has no feasability. Your pressure drops right off. The 200 aoe dmg is impressive, but its clunky. you have to run up right next to the person, stop, and cast draw. This is difficult to accomplish on moving targets. This build is also reasonably difficult to use, and since we are assuming that the people using this build are good, we should also assume that they are competing against good players, against whom the pressure of this build is easily negated. I like this build, i think its original and fun, but it really isnt that feasible. If 2 people on the other team happen to have gaze equipped, your done.Bob fregman 07:28, 13 October 2007 (CEST) :::: I dont agree that adjacent is a problem. First of all, contagion is IN THE AREA, so even if you dont manage to damage the first time, you can still cripple, when the RC is locked it makes it nearly impossible to get removed. Now, contagion and dark aura are only 10 sec recharge, and you can always interrupt/divert rend/gaze if you want. Spikeownage 21:49, 6 March 2008 (EST) :::::Timestamps are win. You're continuing a conversation that ended almost five months ago :O ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 21:52, 6 March 2008 (EST) Dazed? How do the Contagion Necromancers cope with having dazed on them permanently? Kumpeet talk| 21:35, 13 October 2007 (CEST) :It's not permanent, the para turns it into DW. Lord Belar 21:58, 13 October 2007 (CEST) ::draw is turned into a 1/2 second cast, so what?— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 23:11, 13 October 2007 (CEST) :::Firstly, spells are also interrupted by any attacks so the 1/2 seconds cast on Draw can be a problem, but also Contagion, Masochism ans Dark Aura have 2 second cast times, and Blood Drinker 4 seconds. Kumpeet talk| 16:50, 14 October 2007 (CEST) ::::he shouldn't even have blood drinker imo (sig of agony is better), but thats a whole different story. you can just have the other necro draw you while you put up your enchants, then start to draw the other necro. now that i think about it, you shouldn't be casting any spells while you are dazed, as all you're really doing is spamming draw, and once you've drawn them, theres no spells to cast until you've gotten drawn back (in which case the daze is off, and its not a problem).— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 17:06, 14 October 2007 (CEST) ::::With SoD probably staying nerfed after this testing week, RC will become meta so there's that. [[User:Mgrinshpon|'—ǥrɩɳsɧ']][[User talk:Mgrinshpon|'ƿoɲ']] 17:07, 14 October 2007 (CEST) :::::RC is already meta, stop failing plz.— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 17:09, 14 October 2007 (CEST) ::::::Simple answer: youdont draw when your stacked with the conditions, the other necro draws you.[[User:Teh Uber Pwnzer|''' --Teh Uber Pwnzer']] 01:58, 17 October 2007 (CEST) :::::::right.— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 05:00, 17 October 2007 (CEST) ::::::::and when you do bring daze onto you blind surrounding players anyway Blood why is blood so high on the necros makes no sense to me.-- [[User:Hamstorm|'HAMSTORM']] :I don't even know why they ahve any blood skills, you ahve no time to use them, you should be drawing constantly.— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 03:07, 27 October 2007 (CEST) ::It's just to put bleeding on themselves. Dunno why it has blood attrib so high though, because from Blood Drinker you get 10 seconds of bleeding regardless of attrib level. [[User:Viet|'۷ïεד']] • [[User talk:Viet|''t]]/ 03:57, 27 October 2007 (CEST) ::yes i understand that, but seeing as the condition is never going to wear off, signet of agony is by far the better choice, triggers dark aura twice (one from sac, one from condition) and the bleeding lasts longer = more time for spamming draw. angorodons is also a waste, necros could bring aura of stability and keep it on each other. you won't (shouldn't) have time to use angorodons, as you should be spending all your time drawing/renewing contagion/darkaura/masochism etc.— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 07:29, 27 October 2007 (CEST) :::Needs Word of Comfort to keep up the Contagion Nec's health, imo ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'InfestedHydralisk']] 19px 00:57, 28 October 2007 (CEST) ::::Constant drawing should cover most of it. Lord Belar 01:00, 28 October 2007 (CEST) :::::You sacrifice 7% of your health and lose 17 health for EACH condition you gain, you sure 18 per condition can cover it? :::::EDIT, cause if you draw all 7 conditions, you sacrifice a total of 70% of your health and lose a total of 119 health but gain a total of 126 health, you sure it can cover it? ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'InfestedHydralisk']] 19px 02:41, 28 October 2007 (CEST) ::::::Hmm, pvxwiki says 7% but the game states 6% sac per condition, that's still 60% sacrifice, this can't be spammable like this :/ ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'InfestedHydralisk']] 19px 02:46, 28 October 2007 (CEST) :::::::Oops, forgot about the contagion sac. WoC definitely. Lord Belar 02:50, 28 October 2007 (CEST) ::::::::Doesn't contagion only sac when you gain a new condition, while draw gives you health even if it isn't new? -- Wizardboy777(T/ /Sysop) 02:55, 28 October 2007 (CEST) :::::::::The other 1 draw's you? so you lose all conditions on you? ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'InfestedHydralisk']] 19px 02:58, 28 October 2007 (CEST) ::::::::::>.< forgot there were two lol :P -- Wizardboy777(T/ /Sysop) 02:59, 28 October 2007 (CEST) :::::::::::Oh nevermind, you won't sac if you already have a condition on you...----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'InfestedHydralisk']] 19px 02:03, 28 October 2007 (CET) ::::::::::::No w8, I just need to test Contagion.... ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'InfestedHydralisk']] 19px 02:09, 28 October 2007 (CET) :::::::::::::Yeah, Contagion triggers PER condition, this is suicide like this ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'InfestedHydralisk']] 19px 02:11, 28 October 2007 (CET) ::::::::::::::No its not, bring SoA to counter the dark aura damage and all you need is to heal the contagion damage, which should only sac 50% health less that half the time. you have so many enchantments that just a dwayna's should be fine. im kinda in favor of taking out the PB for another LoD monk, just throw up a healing seed on one of the necros and both should get healed for alot.— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 18:32, 28 October 2007 (CET) ::::::::::::::::Well, given the sac, I think we figured out what the blood was origionaly intended for... Lord Belar 00:57, 29 October 2007 (CET) :::::::::::::::::SoA might be nice to counter the dmg, but you can only use it once per 10 sec and there are 2 contagion nec's. Don't forget you will also have a DW on you when drawing, ±50-60% sac AND a DW, suicide... ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'InfestedHydralisk']] 19px 01:11, 29 October 2007 (CET) :::::::::::::::::: There are three ways to counter sac: 1)The necros cast dark aura not on themselves, but on their partner, that will make the sac spread. 2) Bring Life Attunement, this will increase the healing from Foul Feast. 3) Change the paragon elite to Martyr, as DW isnt needed anyway, and necros will lose less health on the Foul Feast cast. Spikeownage 21:29, 6 March 2008 (EST) This Doesn't Work First of all, to produce the damage this build advertises, the necros have to sacrifice 120% health every 2 seconds(actually more in practice, the point is you cant produce that kind of damage). Thus, the monks are constantly strained just to maintain the health of the necros from their own sac, not to mention the enemy. The conditions on the necro who just saced dont help either. In addition, its extremely difficult to actually do the damage to anyone. Adjacent is a small range, and you really wont get a smart enemy with this. The condition pressure on the other team is nice, but without any real damage, it just doesnt work. The fact that enchantment removal is a major counter is practically moot, since even without it the build isnt all too threatening.Bob fregman 01:35, 3 November 2007 (CET) :HA doesn't have smat people so its all good. Yea, every time i've seen this played we've rolled the other team over with little effort. We just spread out a little bit and just waited for the necros to activate things like signet of Agony and spiked them right as they hit that. every 8 seconds or so, a necro would go back down. We didn't even care about the warrior. Then as someone was rezing, we'd spike the Power Block mesmer down real quick and they've fallen extremely quick.--204.10.221.253 16:52, 10 April 2008 (EDT) You could remove one of the Necros and still be able to apply nearly the same condition pressure for some direct dmg pressure such as a E/Me A.Echo savana heat, Mindblast Ele, or Spike Sin. Also, everyone in this build should wand targets especially monks. Edited 05:48 AM EST by Xpiher Duminous. OMG WTF What... how... how can you make a build that get's a good rating and has HEADBUTT? I think you're a god or something. Still, damage seems iffy to other builds IMO. --20pxGuildof 11:08, 24 December 2007 (EST) :As I recall, the Necromancers produce around 200 something AoE DPS. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 11:09, 24 December 2007 (EST) This Is actually starting to see some use recently. Monked against it, and its insane pressure even if you spread out. - Rawrawr 11:35, 24 December 2007 (EST) :Yeah, I don't play GW anymore, but I've had a number of people tell me that it's being run. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 12:45, 24 December 2007 (EST) ::If the necros both get adjacent to one person, they die. - Rawrawr 12:57, 24 December 2007 (EST) :::yah I saw someone running it when I was observing ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 14:13, 24 December 2007 (EST) ::::altho a bit modded tho ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 14:13, 24 December 2007 (EST) :::::Unstoppable Like Gravity wiped out PnH in like under 1 minute, even though PnH's bars were kind of weird the DPS and condition pressure were crazy. And yeah it was modded, too. Smooths 21:49, 6 February 2008 (EST) Update LoD nerf , should change the LoD into WoH or HB--Drownz 11:49, 6 February 2008 (EST) :You're a few months late. Lord Belar 18:47, 6 February 2008 (EST) ::Updated anyway. Dragnmn talk 05:54, 8 March 2008 (EST) Foul Feast Instead of draw. Can you say "imba?" Lord Belar 16:27, 6 March 2008 (EST) Might want to fit in Life Attunement on the necros and also Martyr somewhere it will be easier to get conditions on 1 guy Spikeownage 16:50, 6 March 2008 (EST) :if u switch out DC for SF then you lose ur mass AoE dmg --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 17:39, 6 March 2008 (EST) ::Eh? SF? Lord Belar 17:42, 6 March 2008 (EST) :::Soul Feast, doh --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 17:52, 6 March 2008 (EST) ::::um, no? Rawrawr 17:55, 6 March 2008 (EST) ::::(EC)I'm assuming you mean foul feast, as sf isn't anywhere in the build. Assuming so, have you ever heard of "skill updates?" Foul feast is now an imba form of draw. Lord Belar 17:57, 6 March 2008 (EST) :::::yah i mean foul feast lol, meh...fuck it...dont play anymore anyway XD --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 17:58, 6 March 2008 (EST) ::::::"5e/0.25/2. All conditions are transferred from target other ally to yourself. For each condition acquired in this way, you gain 0...36 Health and 0...2 Energy. (Soul Reaping)" GG Izzy. Lord Belar 18:00, 6 March 2008 (EST) :::::::errr, recharge is still 10 sec :/ --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 18:04, 6 March 2008 (EST) ::::::::It is? Someone will have to check in game, gw says one thing and gww says another. :/ Lord Belar 18:05, 6 March 2008 (EST) :::::::::gww didnt mentioned any recharge changes tho...idk ingame --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 18:13, 6 March 2008 (EST) ::::::::::It did seem a little too good to be true. Lord Belar 18:28, 6 March 2008 (EST) :::::::::::Both GWW and GW have the recharged listed as 2 seconds at the moment. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 20:11, 6 March 2008 (EST) ::::::::::::Well, this just went from "good" to "imba." Lord Belar 20:26, 6 March 2008 (EST) :::::::::::::I suggest making the warrior W/D with wearying strike, drop wearying spear on the para. Please also note that when you have a weapon lengthening a condition duration on a foe, it also lengthens that condition if it is applied on yourself. That will turn a 17 sec daze on the warrior into a 23 sec if the warrior is wielding a silencing weapon.Spikeownage 21:20, 6 March 2008 (EST) ::::::::::::::It doesn't matter where the weakness comes from, and the builds work as is, no need to mess them up. Silencing weapons only work with attacks, and headbutt is a touch skill. Lord Belar 21:29, 6 March 2008 (EST) ::::::::::::::: As I said, its a bug in the game and any conditions applied to yourself will be lengthened by weapon mods. Spikeownage 21:31, 6 March 2008 (EST) damn i always forget to sign ::::::::::::::::A silencing mod will boost daze duration from headbutt. And will do it again when you plague touch it :P ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 21:32, 6 March 2008 (EST) :::::::::::::::::Is there silencing mod for hammer? ▪  [[User:Viet|'√ēт']]  [no:Du] 21:34, 6 March 2008 (EST) ::::::::::::::::::No. :( And there's no plague touch involved. :P Lord Belar 21:35, 6 March 2008 (EST) :::::::::::::::::::Weapon swapping is ftw. Just switch to silencing daggers or something before headbutting. ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 21:38, 6 March 2008 (EST) :::::::::::::::::::: If the necromancers equip a certain condition lengthening weapon each, 2 conditions can be maintained all the time. you dont need 2 copies of sig of agony and chilblains, and you absolutely need rotting flesh. Spikeownage 21:52, 6 March 2008 (EST) :::::::::::::::::::::Rotting flesh may backfire, you don't have that much condition removal. Chilblains is aoe enchant removal. Lord Belar 21:55, 6 March 2008 (EST) :::::::::::::::::::::: You WANT rotting flesh to backfire on you, because that gives you another condition to keep foul feasting.Spikeownage 08:56, 7 March 2008 (EST) Foul Feast has a different attribute and a whole different discription now... Different attribute, has that ever happened before? Frans 09:00, 7 March 2008 (EST) :Yes, although I can't think of an example right now. I know it has happened. Dragnmn talk 04:38, 8 March 2008 (EST) glyph of lesser energy used to be no attribute. and as for rotting flesh; more conditions means more gain from foul feast, not sure if it's worth the health loss. Nicho meg 10:47, 10 March 2008 (EDT) Weakness and Martyr I think weakness should come from the warrior, which should be made W/D, having wearying strike. Reason: Wearying strike is 10 sec weakness and wearying spear is only 5 sec. Now, you really need martyr if you want to start dealing the damage quick. Martyr can fit on the para, and once all the conditions are on him you dont have to draw from every party member to get all the conditions on you. Spikeownage 12:32, 8 March 2008 (EST) :What is your suggestion for the DW then? "IJaFW" is a great source of DW and condition removal should it all backfire. While Martyr is useful, Drawing (Foul Feasting?) should be enough. I do like your suggestion for the weakness. What skill to replace though? Dragnmn talk 13:48, 8 March 2008 (EST) ::Removing DW will certainly lessen damage, but it will also help alot because remember that with DW on u u get less health from healing. without DW you can easily fight the sac and instead of wearying spear you can bring vicious attack (theres ur DW) im sure you can fit epidemic on a necro to spread that DW. And Martyr is a must or else you lose around 6 seoncds of condition durations trying to get them all on 1 person.Spikeownage 13:55, 8 March 2008 (EST) :::And you're guaranteed a large amount of energy from FF. — Skadiddly슴Mc슴Diddles 14:00, 8 March 2008 (EST) :::: So should I change the warrior to W/D so that we can get longer weakness? instead of wearying spear we can get fall back. Spikeownage 19:04, 11 March 2008 (EDT) N/Mo? *isn't the whole point of the build that the necs have draw? *why do they not have draw, and instead have optionals? :Foul feast was changed. --Mala 17:19, 9 March 2008 (EDT) :: Exactly what i wanted to say , but you were quicker =S Spikeownage 17:21, 9 March 2008 (EDT) :::*oh sweet i didn't even notice Body Blow? Since bleeding is easily spread by the necros and cracked armor from the para why not just take one skill to cause DW? (71.82.137.61 01:40, 12 March 2008 (EDT)) :Or Chest Thumper. Or both. --71.229.204.25 06:37, 12 March 2008 (EDT) -Random insert- ...My God man...This is F***n Brilliant! would need a very closely knit guild to run it though. But still, if i could reach through the internet and shake your hand i would. I smell nerfs though :\ --71.67.243.230 22:46, 12 March 2008 (EDT) :Yes, I agree, this build is quite hard to run, but if run by a really good guild it shouldn't be a problem. Though when i've faced it it's been a guild and we've rolled teams running this before. Guess it's all timing and what mods you've added to it.--204.10.221.253 16:57, 10 April 2008 (EDT) Attribs On the Contagion necros, i prefer 11+1+1 death, 9+1 soulreap, 8 blood, and 8 curses, to reach the 2-enchantments-stripped cap on Chilblains. Not sure if i should change this, comments? 20pxIAm 20:03, 7 April 2008 (EDT) Burning Speed Only has 3 seconds of burning... Is it worth it? ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 01:28, 22 April 2008 (EDT) No its 5 secs on u + 3when it ends =8secs-Esc_ape 06:58, 23 April 2008 (EDT) Shield Bash On the necros? Dumb Was This Username 09:31, 24 April 2008 (EDT) Mesmer should be Psychic Distraction or Power Block? Drownz 08:43, 4 May 2008 (EDT) :I think Power Block would be better because it'll allow you to keep casting other spells after you've used it, unlike Psychic Distraction. One thing I don't quite understand is Anthem of Flame, "Go for the Eyes!" and high Spear Mastery on the Martyrgon when he doesn't use any attack skills, and the only other physical on the team is the Headbutt Warrior. -Mike 09:27, 4 May 2008 (EDT) Flesh wound para Being able to spam DW on targets too is gud rather than just relying on their frontline to slap it on your monks. However, martyr might be wiser... EXteel 12:33, 6 June 2008 (EDT) :You've got a couple Foul Feasts anyway, so Martyr would be the best choice on the Paragon. -Mike 15:30, 6 June 2008 (EDT) Martyrgon With 13 Spear Mastery and not a single attack skill? BLASPHEMY! Chest Thumper or Vicious Attack would be nice for extra DW, and Disrupting Throw or Harrier's Toss could come in handy as interrupts (and more damage against kiters) when your opponents are Dazed (even if you've got 3 interrupts on your Mesmer). -Mike 15:10, 15 June 2008 (EDT) Weapons/Armor, Counters and Martyrgon It might be useful to note what kind of weapons each member has, especially those that transfer/self-condition themselves. For example, the Warrior should have a Silencing Spear Swap, the SoM Warder should take a Crippling Caster Spear, the Contagion Necromancers and Martyrgon could take Silencing Spears (or Poisonous if they want to increase the duration of poison from Chilblains) as well (meaning each time Daze is transferred, its remaining duration is increased by 33%.) General runes/insignias might be useful to add, as the Necros should probably take Blessed Insignia over Survivor to reduce their sacrifices (although Dark Aura will be worse on them.) For counters, it might be useful to note that you could lose up to 49 health (30 health assuming 600 max health+19 from Dark Aura) per condition acquired through Foul Feast, but when you use Foul Feast again, you could only be losing 10 health per condition (as long as you're below max health.) Scourge Sacrifice, as uncommon as it is, would kill you if you acquired 8 or more conditions at max health (although this build only uses 7.) Fragility would also deal 140 damage when they FF 7 conditions, and double that when they're removed. The biggest counter of all, however, would be to face this same build (everybody within the area of the Necros would be inflicted with almost every condition in the game, save for Weakness.) XD The Martyrgon still hasn't a single Spear attack skill, but has 13 in Spear Mastery. Chest Thumper would be amazing for spreading Deep Wound while Wearying Spear would have been nice for spreading Weakness (although the 5 second duration means you'll have to use it that often.) So, the Weakness (Wearying Spear) may not be necessary (especially with all of the Blind going around) but presently, Gash is your only source for Deep Wound. Moar Chest Thumper, pl0x. [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 11:51, 25 July 2008 (EDT) :No comments at all? XD [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 12:09, 26 July 2008 (EDT) Possible difference I've seen this run with a scythe warrior before using Wearying Strike for many weaknesses and better survivability against melee while losing backline raping. —ǥrɩɳsɧƴɖɩđđɭɘş 08:53, 3 August 2008 (EDT) :You could keep Headbutt in the build, but that's pretty lolnrg. [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 13:04, 4 August 2008 (EDT) ::Also, Flare's vote needs a BM to take a look at it. XD [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 13:06, 4 August 2008 (EDT) I played against this... And our team just laughed...sure, it did a ton of damage...now and then, but overall, we just kinda side-stepped, and then spiked the necros as they used their sacrificial skills.--Ikimono 23:14, 14 August 2008 (EDT) Variation? I observed a team running 3 Monks (Shield of Deflection, Glimmer and HB) but only one Mesmer. The Mesmer used the following build: Any thoughts? [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 19:59, 16 August 2008 (EDT) Archived Considering SoM got nerfed and all you need to do to beat this is rend a necro--Golden19pxStar 17:12, 13 September 2008 (EDT) :yea...made me sad and happy at the same time. these team builds were piss annoying for team builds that didn't have rend. but the Signet of Midnight nerf really didn't do anything to it. It still casts relatively fast.--[[User:Ikimono|'Ikimono'The Ursan Monk]] 17:17, 13 September 2008 (EDT) ::2 seconds, lol I'd interrupt that with grasping was kuurong tbh. Brandnew. 17:20, 13 September 2008 (EDT) Update If this is out of archive it needs an update. Here is a bit of it out of Obs, but I obsed it in Unholy Temples Relic Run so I'm missing half of it. Dragnmn talk 17:00, 19 October 2008 (EDT) :Lol 911's. This is the most lame build there is atm -.- Rawrawr Dinosaur 17:30, 19 October 2008 (EDT) ::If you're going lame anyway, do it well. Dragnmn talk 14:11, 20 October 2008 (EDT) :::Yeah i was holding and it came to a 1v1 vs LoNG (who just run this...) and normally, 1v1 is a free halls win, but this blew us up in about 5 seconds, as we had no ench removal because we're strong like that retards. Rawrawr Dinosaur 14:12, 20 October 2008 (EDT) ::::They run the 3 monk build because otherwise you blow them up, then you blow yourself up. This is very outdated, and I want to update this to the meta version, but as you can see on that link I'm missing half of the skills. Dragnmn talk 14:20, 20 October 2008 (EDT) :::::Meh running a mo/e as slot 5 is better than mo/me. Rawrawr Dinosaur 14:20, 20 October 2008 (EDT) ::::::Bars are almost complete now, missing only a few skills. Dragnmn talk 13:51, 21 October 2008 (EDT) What would happen... If this met another contagion pressure? Whoever blows up last wins? Dragnmn talk 15:20, 27 October 2008 (EDT) Defence vs Crits "They're On Fire" vs "Go For The Eyes"? The crits are almost only for the para and war anyway.. -- [[User:Karasu|'Karasu']] (''talk'') 23:32, 28 October 2008 (EDT) :The burning doesn't last that long. You can use it with SF eles, because it will assure constant burning, but this won't. And GftE is free energy. Dragnmn talk 14:55, 29 October 2008 (EDT) just to mention... change the war to w/d and add wearying strike... thats about it. martyr para needs more command. ~~ 12:55, 3 January 2009 (EST) :^thanks and fixed. -- Gringo TALK 18:00, 3 January 2009(EST) ::np, woulda done it but martyr para aren't exactly standard lol. -- 13:04, 3 January 2009 (EST) Cracked Armor, it hasn't gots it :< [[User:Frosty|'Frosty']] po! 13:10, 3 January 2009 (EST) :dum nob frosty. [[User:Frosty|'Frosty']] po! 13:10, 3 January 2009 (EST) spell breaker You're supposed to be echoing it and having it on both necros. Now you have 1 copy.Spikeownage 17:55, 30 January 2009 (EST) :thast why you have both foul feast and draw. you only need it on one necro tbh. play against it and youll realize that one necro still does a shitton of dmg. Saint 17:58, 30 January 2009 (EST) ::Also, most teams have forgone taking rend/gaze for mass enchantment wipe because of the 2 second casting time now. unless it's a mesmer, but even then it's becoming rare to see teams setup that way.--[[User:Ikimono1|'Ikimono'Needs more Paragon]] 01:56, 31 March 2009 (UTC) Another Update Recently Illusion of Haste got nerfed/buffed, however you look at it, so now it only does 3 secs of cripple, which kinda hurts your snaring power. Is it still good enough to keep? I mean 3 secs is poor but better than nothing? 19:20, 4 April 2009 (UTC) :still works completely fine 17:11, 7 April 2009 (UTC) New Builds / / / / / / / / I missed a few skills but this what is being ran now. Drah McNinja 01:30, 8 April 2009 (UTC) :Wearying spear would be way better than wearying strike--Relyk 01:34, 8 April 2009 (UTC) ::Not really. Wearying Spear= +28 damage, 5 seconds of weakness, Wearying Strike= +~14-15 damage, DW, and Weakness for 10 seconds. Drah McNinja 01:39, 8 April 2009 (UTC) :::Agreed. And you don't have to do any weapon swapping to jumble things up.--[[User:Ikimono1|'Ikimono'Needs more Paragon]] 02:54, 8 April 2009 (UTC) ::::I think the mes takes Symbols of Inspiration. The monks probably have Veil/Spotless/Cure. The N/Mo carries Succor. Dragnmn talk 11:16, 8 April 2009 (UTC) :::::Mes took signet of midnight im positive about that. Drah McNinja 23:02, 14 April 2009 (UTC) Instead of archiving Revert to original version before the FF buff? FrostytheAdmin 00:29, 15 May 2009 (UTC) :The original version with a few changes would be best. 00:30, 15 May 2009 (UTC) Mes Should it be changed, people use fragility now 02:31, 20 July 2009 (UTC) PnH? LOL WUT! GG just GG, put a PnH in a condition centered build, thats like: hey para wanna use martyr? sure, why not! PNH IN YOUR FACE! :Divert hexes maybe?... Maybe a DH bonder.Ajsnuker 00:49, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Spike? How is this a spike?.. To me it just look like a retarded amount of pressure. Ajsnuker 00:49, October 17, 2009 (UTC) :Well, 47 x however many conditions you have (at most 9) AoE damage every seconds is pretty spiky. --Frosty 00:55, October 17, 2009 (UTC) ::When you've got two guys running around pumping out pressure followed shortly by every condition in guild wars and huge damage, things are spiked easily.--Ikimono "...And my axe!" 20:34, November 13, 2009 (UTC) :::only 2 months late there iki. nice1 Gringo 20:42, November 13, 2009 (UTC) ::::Pretty cool-- x²+yx²=x²(1+y) 22:02, November 13, 2009 (UTC) Mistake? Um it says to use wearying spear as a source of weakness but i only see holy spear on the paras bar :P Jush 08:07, February 6, 2010 (UTC) :might have been overlooked vandalism. I'll fix it. -- Big McStrongfist 08:21, February 6, 2010 (UTC) ::bah nvm, Wearying Strike on the warrior. -- Big McStrongfist 08:24, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Yeti Smash Is this OP now, KD like ES. Mr Pink57 01:29, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Cracked Armor Since Aggressive Refrain no longer causes Cracked Armor, this should have another source of Cracker Armor. Terran 22:09, March 2, 2010 (UTC) :k wat skill do u suggest --'đarkchaoş]' 22:43, March 2, 2010 (UTC) ::There aren't any other ways of inflicting cracked armor to self :< --Frosty 23:11, March 2, 2010 (UTC) :::Cracked Armor now relies on your opponent. Guys guys I got Cracked Armor!!!! Terran 00:03, March 3, 2010 (UTC) that derv signet on the war makes succor drop so its kinda useless (signet or succor)--37er 19:07, March 12, 2010 (UTC) :its only used on like ~2 maps, and its +dmg on symbolic, so no big. Gringo 19:10, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Tenai's Crystals might be used more now that this is meta? --Steamy..x 20:31, May 13, 2010 (UTC) :contags been meta for ages, if anything nowhere near as many people run it, because there aren't all the huge german contag guilds anymore Rawrawr Dinosaur 20:34, May 13, 2010 (UTC) ::Fair enough, i dont know much anything about HA :> --Steamy..x 21:02, May 13, 2010 (UTC) not meta This declined in popularity after its DPS was lowered by the Aggressive Refrain nerf. It is no longer meta. --War_Pig5 04:19, May 26, 2010 (UTC) :i just saw it yesterday under Top Guild Battles? Gringo 04:40, May 26, 2010 (UTC) :Still has amazing pressure and works just fine imo [[user:Giantshark|'Sharky']]talk 05:13, May 26, 2010 (UTC) ::It's meta as it always was. It has nothing to do with 1 less condition. Shadow Form Slayer 07:19, May 26, 2010 (UTC) :::I honestly cant see this doing very well with all the new mesmer hex updates, but I'm sure there are plenty of crazy teams that can still pull it off...somehow.--Ikimono...And my Axe! 09:22, May 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::Fought against a guild team doing contagion. They spiked as hell b4 we could properly Surge Shadow Form Slayer 14:32, May 26, 2010 (UTC) :In all honesty I saw a lot of it during the double weekend (2 teams in halls on contag lolwut), it doesn't have CA now but who cares when ti was first made it had like 6 conditions, it still has about 9 or something and still pumps damage. Meta? I agree that it really isn't meta, but a perfectly viable build. --Frosty 14:34, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Needs update Seeing as Aggressive Refrain was changed, what are teams running in that slot? Please update any skill bar that is different from the article. --War_Pig5 09:37, May 28, 2010 (UTC) :Do it yourself --Steamy..x 09:57, May 28, 2010 (UTC) :why are you under the impression AR is a bad skill? Gringo 16:58, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Infuse Infuse should be on HB monk instead of Woh monk for -.125 cast time? It can easily make a difference versus a decent spike team... 15:55, June 11, 2010 (UTC) : Agreed. 07:17, August 30, 2010 (UTC)